


Put Paid Get Paid

by Kalloway



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Looks bad, should be fun.
Collections: Spring Renewal 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Put Paid Get Paid

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Renewal, "April 11/Fairy Tail, Gajeel & Pantherlily, out on a quest"

The smithy looming in front of them reeked of foul magic and trouble. The job board had requested cleanup for an accident, but the pair of them seemed to be staring down a full disaster. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." 

"So do I," Gajeel replied, smirking. "But as long as we get paid..." 

"Isn't that Lucy's line?" Pantherlily questioned. His smirk mirrored Gajeel's. 

"We've got rent to pay too," Gajeel reminded him. This job claimed to be able to pay their rent, so there they were. 

"But I do think--" 

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be pretty fun."


End file.
